Her Days Were Numbered
by maddiee.xx
Summary: Hermione may have a fatal disease...will she survive? MAJOR profanity! :l Please R&R.


**Yay, first story on this account! I'm also TohruROX2221 so...yeah. First story anywhore, so...it's going to be SADTASTIC. Thank you. :) By the way, this takes place when they are twenty-four. Yes I know swine flu wasn't around then but BARE WITH ME!! PLEASE PRETEND IT WAS!! AND ALSO THERE IS MAJOR LANGUAGE!!!!!!**

* * *

"Granger, calm down. I'm _sure_ you're fine."

Hermione Malfoy punched Draco Malfoy's arm. Never once did she think she would be friends with Draco, let alone _marry_ him.

"One, don't call me Granger. We're _married._ If you're going to refer to me as my surname, for God's sake let it be Malfoy! And second, why else would the doctor be calling me here today?"

"Maybe you're knocked up."

Hermione slapped him for real.

"Well, I'm just saying, Granger!"

"I _know._ Now shut up. You're making me more worried than I have to be."

"You're making yourself more worried than you have to be. Truth be told, you don't _have_ to be worried at all. I'm sure the doctor just noticed something that she thought should be brought to our attention."

"_My _attention, you mean. You just sit there and look pretty."

"Sexy, you mean."

"Whatever."

He sighed. "Granger, what do you have to worry about? You're in _perfect_ health, other than catching swine flu, but you got over that in, like, what, two days?"

"Two and a half days," Hermione said, sighing.

"Two and a half days? It should have taken about a week! Damn, Granger, when _I _got that damned pig flu, I was out for six days!" He paused. "Wait, two and _a half_ days?"

"I took a nap in the middle of what would have been the third day and when I woke up I felt fine. Simple."

"Ah." He paused again. "Well, come on, Granger, we haven't got all day, the blasted doctor wanted you there at _four thirty,_ and it's already four twenty-two. We've got eight minutes to make a fifteen minute car trip. I _would_ just Apparate there, but it's a..." He paused, not wanting to say the word. "..._Muggle _doctor."

"Fine." Hermione slipped out of her pajamas that she had worn all day (she worked out of the house at the Malfoy Manor, so she could just walk around in her pajamas all day) and into baby blue sweats that went just below her knee, a blue Abercrombie shirt, and blue tennis shoes. She also grabbed her Gucci sunglasses and put them on as she grabbed her blazer. "Ready!" she called as she finally picked up her Forever 21 handbag—Draco spoiled her terribly. She bounded down the stairs and ran out to the car.

"You clean up nice, Granger," Draco teased.

"Shut up, Ferret," Hermione shot back.

"Hey, I make a pretty damn sexy ferret, if I _do_ say so myself!" Draco defended.

"Oh, yes, especially when—"

"We don't really need to go into detail do we, now?"

She sighed. "Just take me to the guillotine."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you think the blasted woman'll do to you, Granger? Chop your head off and shove it in everybody's faces?!"

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me..."

"Just be quiet, Granger, I can't concentrate on the road with you yelling at me."

Hermione fell silent. The two of them had gotten married shortly after the end of the war and had tried to start a life together. Draco was out of work while Hermione wrote books for a living. Only one of them was published and it hadn't done so well. They had tried to have a child and Hermione was actually pregnant not long after the two had gotten married. She was going to have a daughter, but unfortunately miscarried after she fell down the steps following a fight with Draco. Draco hadn't taken the news well and blamed himself for fighting with Hermione in the first place. That was three years ago.

Finally, Draco slowed to a stop in front of the doctor's office. She scrambled out of the car—in the most literal of ways—almost like she had two left feet.

"Jesus Christ, Granger, are you drunk?" Draco asked as he slammed his car door.

"No, you ferret, I'm just nervous!"

"Calm yourself Granger."

"Don't tell me to calm myself! Ugh!"

"Granger, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing _serious._ You're being overdramatic."

"Better than being a 'tough guy' that is really scared out of his right mind," she replied hotly, using air quotes around 'tough guy'.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to the doctor's office for her, and she stepped inside.

The office smelled strongly of coffee and dental floss. Hermione went up to the front desk. They told her to have a seat and relax. She muttered something under her breath hotly. She sat down in the crappy chair next to Draco and messed with her feeet, rubbing one over the other, almost as if she was playing footsies with herself. Finally, the called, "Mrs. Malfoy, the doctor is ready for you now." The receptionist smiled, but she seemed worried. Hermione stood, along with Draco, and followed the receptionist. Unlike the office, she smelled strongly of spearmint gum.

"Have a seat, Dr. Farnham will be here in a minute or two."

The receptionist shut the door behind her as she left. Draco jumped up the second the door clicked shut and stared animatedly at each object in the office in wonder. He had never seen Muggle hospital instruments; they made him seem like a four-year-old on Christmas day after Santa came.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, sit down!" Hermione hissed.

"But it's _fun,_ Granger!..."

"I don't care, you're making an idiot of yourself..."

Draco had picked up a pamplet and attempted to read the foreign words (at least, foreign to _him) _on it. "Boo...bo...bay...botox...? Granger, what is botox?"

"Oh, _God!_"

"Wha-at?!"

"Just forget it and_ sit down!_"

At that moment, Dr. Alicia Farnham came into the examining room. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy." She glanced over Draco for about five seconds. "Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy sat down as Hermione said, "Is it anything serious, doctor?"

"Well, first, Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to say you're relatively healthy. You don't drink, you don't smoke, you only take perscription drugs, everything seems to be in order...except for...one, little, miniscule thing."

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering in fear.

"Well, it may not be _miniscule,_ but there is only one thing wrong..."

"Just tell me what it is!"

"Mrs. Malfoy..."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Hermione. Well, Hermione, we did a scan last time you were here to make sure everything was in order, and we noticed something during that scan. We noticed that in your left breast there seemed to be something out of the ordinary. We're afraid you may have breast cancer."

"Ca-cancer?" Hermione squeeked out.

"Wait, wait, what might she have? I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"Breast cancer. It's a cancer that starts in the breast and it sometimes is...well, fatal. Mrs. Malf...Hermione, we're afraid your days might be numbered. Maybe only a year at the most? We'd have to make sure you really _do_ have breast cancer, and if you don't, you're one of the lucky ones. But if we're not mistaken—and I don't think we are—"

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor." She stood. "Let's go, Draco."

"Mione, wait." He turned to the doctor. "Do you have one of the paper book things for this?" When he said 'paper book things', he referred to the botox pamplet he had recently...looked over. The doctor smiled.

"Of course." She reached behind her and handed Draco a pamplet. "I'd like to have you back here sometime soon to see if maybe it was a misdiagnosis, but I doubt we were mistaken. Good day, Hermione."

Hermione and Draco left the office. The second Hermione's buckle clicked into the lock, tears poured from her eyes.

"What is it _now,_ Granger?"

"I may _die!_"

"Granger, you recovered from the pig flu just fine, and besides, it was a Muggle, how truthful could that damn scan have been?"

"Well, you stupid ferret, I hate to break it to you, but _I _was Muggle born! I tend to trust these people!"

Draco sighed. "You silly little beaver."

"Don't call me that!"

"What, you have permission to call me 'ferret' but I can't call you 'beaver'? That seems pretty fucked to me."

"Draco, just don't talk to me." She brought her feet up on the seat, wrapped her arms around her legs, dug her head into her knees, and started to cry much harder. Draco sighed. He knew there was nothing to say now.

Her days were numbered.

* * *

**Craptastic prologue. :P Please review though!!! :)**


End file.
